A Kiss In The Rain - Swan Queen
by KSQ
Summary: Emma dreaded leaving New York to return back to Storybrooke because the one woman she desires is the last person on earth who would ever return her feelings. But everything might just change as she musters up the courage on a rainy night, confessing it all. And things might have to take on a steamy turn to bring out the truth, even if it requires making the first move.


**_Sorry for posting this again. But we got rid of the R and E Collection 2 and decided to post this singly. Enjoy reading for those who haven't read this one before._**

**Title: **_**A Kiss in the Rain**_

**Genre:**** Humor, Erotic Romance, Angst**

**Summary****: Emma dreaded leaving New York to return back to Storybrooke because the one woman she desires is the last person on earth who would ever return her feelings. But everything might just change as she musters up the courage on a rainy night, confessing it all. And things might have to take on a steamy turn to bring out the truth, even if it requires making the first move.**

_**Excerpt:**_

"_I'm sorry…for…what I did…what I said…"_

"_You're sorry…" Regina repeated, eyes searching, widening as tears leaked down her cheeks. "You just kissed me. You kissed me just like that…are you insane? "_

* * *

Walking, brown eyes focused: thoughts distant, a shadowed face, a familiar face, the memory of the warm sun's rays catching blonde highlights, the distinct color of her emerald eyes, a familiar smell of jasmine and lavender.

As lightning sliced the black sky above, as the cold rain came down in sheets, a trembling hand pushed open the umbrella as her brown leather boots stepped onto the sidewalk. She was alone, and she was cold, trembling from her inner thoughts as the blackness around the town enveloped everything like a tank. Feeling encased in a tomb wasn't a completely new feeling because her heart always felt that way, compressed in a tight chest that ached from loneliness. And tonight she was on the verge of tears, those brown eyes stinging as words echoed in her ears, sparked anticipation in a mind that was consumed with thoughts and memories of a face.

"_Emma's back. Emma's back and she's here with Henry. But he doesn't remember anything. She does. She remembers all of this." _

She shouldn't have come back.

"She should have stayed in New York", Regina said as the wind howled everywhere, the windows of stores like black squares as sand swept over the sidewalk.

The departure just a step away from the distinct town line had been quite a nerve wrecking one, a memory that had been forcefully muffled due to these terrible heartaches. Such a dull aching it had continued to be, the rhythms of a heavy heart driving dread through her mind. And even though most of those hot tears that burnt her eyes had been shed for Henry's sake, Regina still couldn't face the blinding truth. It was like staring at a face, knowing a face, remembering a face, and never wishing to have that one name escape your lips. It was a memory, a terrible memory, something that should have stayed buried and locked away, not to be blown up once more, not to be resurrected for some things were supposed to remain deep underground, hidden.

Yet, Emma had come back.

It wasn't long before her destination was sought out. And as brown eyes swept over the yellow bug, she went closer, reaching out with steady fingers encased in black leather gloves. And the roof of the car was touched delicately, almost resembling a lover's caress as the coolness beneath her fingers stung an aching heart. Surely all of this probably was just an illusion, and maybe, just maybe her mind had been playing tricks because she wasn't supposed to come back. No, the plan was to draft up some miraculous plan to bring Henry back here by himself.

There was a plan, always had been a plan, and no matter how hard she would try to chase away the truth, the butterflies still fluttered back home again.

"She's back", Regina whispered, her fingers trailing a path along the bottom of the window glass, raindrops wetting well-manicured nails.

Stepping back, a gloved hand felt the cold concrete wall behind and pressing numb fingers to those parted lips, the brunette just stared at the vehicle. There was a slight drizzle, one that sprinkled the scene before her, casting a soft haze around the street. Everything remained sleeping, motionless. But what a sight she was, dressed in a black trench coat that stopped at her knees, standing there under an umbrella as it now rained heavily and thunder rocked the heavens.

Like a thief awaiting the next unlucky victim, Regina silently stayed in the shadows as she grew colder and colder. And those same brown eyes remained focused on the window above the street that belonged to a particular apartment where the owner of the vehicle before her surely occupied. She could wait. She could wait forever. But no matter how hard the feelings pushed forth, she still fought with her heart to deny the truth.

* * *

"Well it looks like the power is out and there's a storm coming this way", Charming declared with a frown, eyes focused beyond the rain streaked glass as his wife stood near his side, their arms linked together. "With the looks of this weather, everyone should stay indoors."

"Spoken like a considerate Sheriff", Emma said smiling as she wrapped her already numb fingers around a mug of cocoa. Henry who was curled up on the chair deeply engrossed in an exciting game appeared to be lost in a whole new world as colorful lights flashed in his eyes, fingers dancing across keys.

"Well he's doing such a good job as Sheriff so far."

"I don't doubt that." Emma and Snow's eyes met, a smile offered on both ends.

It had been exactly two days since she had returned to Storybrooke from New York and not a thing had changed, not even the scenery as far as Emma could consider. To begin with, everyone here appeared to have had a memory lapse whilst she had remembered a year spent away from here, a year that had been filled with meeting a monkey and actually dating him. It wasn't something she was prepared to share with anyone else for that matter. No, that wasn't even part of the reason why Emma was consumed with dread, why she felt so mushy inside, and why she was being so hesitant at first to even consider the idea when Hook had stormed into her apartment. Truth be told, even if she had regained her memories without realizing that this return was needed to help her family, the slightest consideration to return here wouldn't have even crossed her mind. And that's how terrible the situation was.

Henry still couldn't remember anything but the life they shared in New York. And honestly, she wished that her mental position was the same. She wished deep down inside that everything that was real could just be erased, that certain faces could be forgotten of. Most of all, she wished that her heart just would stop racing every time she thought of the moment when their paths would cross. And that's the thing. Ever since Emma had returned here, she still hadn't set eyes on the brunette thus far which only complicated things to an extent.

Had she been avoiding her? Probably, maybe, or something like that because Henry had breakfast that morning at Granny's and even he had seen Madame Mayor. But there wasn't any familiarity that enlightened his eyes. That must have hurt. That must have ached Regina's heart so much. But what about her heart and what about the fact that even though she hadn't seen Regina since her return, everything freaking ached so much? Should she even make an effort to see her? It was bound to happen sometime and because this fact was known, Emma just couldn't help but hold her breath every time she thought of the meeting.

That's why she spent most of the time within the realms of the apartment, never leaving thus far because of the fear of meeting the one person she didn't want to see.

"I suppose we should all just stay here for the night", Snow suggested, still standing near her husband near the window as Emma's mind was filled with the image of a face formed by mist, the remembrance of a voice that now haunted her mind and tied knots in her heart.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. And parting from David's side, Snow's shoes padded upon the floor as she waddled towards the door, a frown deepening the lines on her forehead as she went. Upon opening up for whoever it was, they were all greeted with Ruby's cheerful voice announcing her presence, her disgust in the weather and the need to seek out company other than Granny.

"Geez, she's so boring, just sitting there knitting", Ruby declared as heels clicked upon the floor, her eyes meeting Emma. Smiles were exchanged. "But then here doesn't look exciting either. You're all just sitting here…doing…nothing…"

"What are we supposed to do?" Emma asked as the tall feisty woman seated herself on a high stool, legs crossed immediately.

"Um, I don't know, play a game or something? Snow, you've got Scrabble hiding somewhere, why don't you find him and bring him out for crying out loud?" and her hands were thrown in the air. "You people are so dull. What would it take to lively up things around here?"

"Scrabble is so boring", Henry offered, his eyes never leaving the screen before him.

"The kid has a point", Emma said.

"Then what do you suggest, strip poker?"

"I beg your pardon?" Snow asked with her eyes wide.

"Sounds like a good idea", Charming offered with a smile.

"See this is why I like this guy", Ruby said pointing, a mischievous smile stretching across her face. "He knows how to have fun."

"And your idea of fun is having us all strip down to our undergarments?"

"That's fun", Henry said smiling widely.

"Not appropriate and that's so, so not going to happen", Snow declared with a frown. "If you think that we'll have a repetition of that one Friday night a long time ago when you had me standing here just dressed in my undergarments", and a hand was pointed in Ruby's direction, "then you're so, so wrong because it's not going to happen."

"Says the woman who lost terribly…"

"After you rigged the game…she always rigs the game!"

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"I don't cheat! I just know how to strategize." Emma was beaming in the dark, her eyes darting between the two women as the rain came down in sheets, lashing the roof above, wind moaning and traveling through cracks and crevices. "Personally I think you're hot, Snow. I don't see why you'd feel offended by shedding some clothes…"

"I second that", David offered. And Snow turned to glare at him as he continued to fixate his eyes into the night.

"I don't believe we're having this conversation in front of Henry!" Snow said in disbelief.

"I know about strip poker and I'm comfortable with the idea of Ruby openly saying that she thinks you're hot", Henry said in the dark.

"I also think you're mom's hot", Ruby said boldly, smiling as Emma considered her with wide eyes. "She's so hot, I have this huge crush on her."

"Ruby, you're getting out of hand!" Snow said with her eyes wide now. "This is not the kind of…"

"I don't think Henry has a problem with me thinking his mom's hot", Ruby interrupted her, "do you have a problem with that, Henry?"

"Nope. I'm open minded."

"That's settled then."

Snow was still glaring.

"What?" Ruby asked curiously, knitting her eyebrows. "You want me to say that I have a crush on you too, Snow?" a sigh escaped her lips. "Alright, yes, I do have a crush on you, always have, this huge crush ever since we met, the kind of crushes that girls have and feel all tingly inside…"

Snow pressed her palms on her ears, eyes squeezed shut. "La, la, la, la, la, la…"

"How old are these people?" Henry asked Emma, a smile on his face.

She shrugged. "Younger than you, apparently…"

"I like what's her name…" his eyes squinted as he tried to recollect a name, "the Mayor, Regina. I like her. She's so…mature and serious looking, so scary and strict, like a Principal or something." Emma was holding her breath. "And she's totally hot."

Snow gasped, eyes wide. "I…don't…think that's appropriate, Henry."

"Why?" head turned in her direction, Emma fixated her eyes upon Snow as well.

"Because…" she was fumbling for words, "well, she's a bit too old and…way out of your league for you to even…consider her attractive and…hot…for that matter because it's…not…"

"She's more of a mother figure", Ruby declared with a smile. "To you, I mean, to me, no way. Those legs…and that body…"

"Duct tape", Snow said quickly, her face serious as a judge, "does anyone had duct tape or scotch tape, a tennis ball that can fit snugly in one's mouth?"

"I think she's gorgeous", Henry contributed, "have you met her yet, mom?"

All eyes were turned on her and Emma's throat tightened, eyes bulging. "Um, no, not since I came back. But…we've…met…before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, whilst I was working a case some time ago."

"New York or here?"

"He…New York…yeah New York. I met her in New York a while back."

"Regina has the hugest crush on your mom", Ruby contributed smartly, splaying slim fingers out before her, studying them with a smile as a gasp ensued from a short hair brunette, and Emma's head grew dizzy.

"She does?" Henry asked with wide eyes, rearing his neck to catch Ruby's eyes.

"Yup…"

"Ruby…" Snow said softly, and David turned finally to assess the conversation occurring within the depths of the apartment.

Although Emma was a bit flustered from Ruby's words, although she instantly believed that those words were false, just simple teasing, when her eyes examined the scene around her, suspicion arose immediately. It was something that she detected in her mother's eyes and the way her father suddenly turned as the conversation had changed. It was also the fact that Snow appeared quite puffed up with secrecy, swelling as some kind of truth threatened to burst from her lips at any moment. Pressing a hand upon her shoulder, David smiled at Emma who considered them both, waiting, searching their eyes.

"What's going on guys?" she asked quietly, her eyes turning to meet Ruby.

"Nothing…" Snow supplied quickly, too quickly. The wind howled around the building as no one spoke and in the distance, one could hear a car door slam yet none of them considered it. "I think it's time to attack that big pot of chicken noodle soup I made earlier!" she burst out energetically, eyes alighted. "Henry, what do you say?"

"I'm famished." Resting his game upon Emma's lap, he stood up. "Soup sounds good."

"I don't mind a bowl either", Ruby said warily, "while we pass the time anyway."

"Is it too much to ask for someone to dish up some for me as well?" David asked as he stepped away from the window, nearing Emma who sat on the chair still dumbfounded, trying to process what had just occurred before her. Or had she been overthinking the situation?

"What about you, Emma?"

"Not now, thanks anyway", she supplied as Snow frowned. "I'll take some later."

"Why the frown, Emma?" sitting upon the back of the chair, David scrutinized his daughter's face with worry. "Something bothering you?"

"I…don't…know."

He laughed. "Ruby was just pulling your leg."

"Was she?"

"Hmm…" he said with a smile. Watching the two women move around in the small kitchen in front of them, their shadows dancing on the wall as the lid was lifted, he sighed. "Have you seen her since you returned to Storybrooke?"

"Who?" Emma asked quickly, her frown deepening in the dark.

"Regina…"

"No…"

"I thought she would be one of the first person's you'd have a collision with, knowing the two of you. It's a bit weird that you haven't gone to find her as yet."

"I don't have any reason to", Emma said quietly.

"Aren't you wondering if she's alright?"

Eyes focused on the wall near the staircase leading upstairs, Emma bit her cheeks. "If she wasn't okay then I would have heard of it by now?"

"Well, she's alright but I know that you're probably the only one who used to look out for her so I just figured that…"

"Yeah…our paths will cross some time or another, that's for sure", and she could feel her throat tightening up, the need to take a firm grip of the chair handle and drive her nails into the green cushion as feelings washed over her.

Ruby's heels clicked upon the floor as she made her way towards them, balancing a bowl of soup in the crook of her right arm and a small glass in the same hand, and her bowl of soup in the other.

"Easy there", David said, reaching out quickly to take his bowl of soup as Ruby handed Emma the glass, the liquid twinkling as shadows danced across the walls from the flickering light of the candles. "What have you got there for Emma?"

"No questions, just drink", she said smartly, seating herself snugly, and taking a hold of her spoon. Eyeing the blonde, she jerked her chin towards the glass as Emma sniffed it. "Drink up."

Five minutes later, her glass had been refilled and she was already feeling lightheaded because of the fact that the last time she had eaten a full meal was probably more than five hours ago. Surprisingly, she wasn't hungry at all, or maybe selective thoughts and feelings were all she needed to digest and to feel entirely filled up. But Ruby took advantage of the situation at hand so by the time Emma was on her third glass, the bottle was resting snugly between the two of them as Snow engrossed Henry in a conversation about New York. David on the other hand, he eyed the situation with an amusing smile, watching as his daughter sipped then downed the contents of her glass in one gulp. He could have spoken against it, wondering why she was sucking up alcohol at that rate, but apparently Emma had things on her mind, things that she wished not to share with anyone.

"So Emma, you know I saw Regina in the Diner this morning and she asked about you", Ruby said quietly so that Henry and Snow couldn't quite catch her words. But David heard as he was seated just where they were, devouring his soup as the warmth spread within him, soothing his numb fingers as well.

"She did?" Emma sucked on an ice cube, trying to avoid everyone's eyes.

"Yup, she wanted to know where Miss Swan is and what Miss Swan is up to and she'd like to speak to Miss Swan ASAP."

"Oh…" catching the ice cube within her mouth, she proceeded to bite into it, allowing the sharp coldness to sting her teeth and mind.

"Are you avoiding her or something?" Ruby asked, watching her friend carefully as David did the same but whilst the former wasn't careful with her deliberate scrutiny, the latter merely surveyed the situation with a cool expression.

"I'm not avoiding anyone. We just haven't seen each other as yet. And I don't think that I need to report to the Mayor for that matter. I'm not Sheriff anymore."

"Did you miss her?"

"I missed everyone", Emma said.

"To be honest, I think she kind of misses you a lot…"

"Who?" emerald eyes appeared dazed.

"Regina…" Ruby whispered.

"Why would Regina miss me?"

"Hmm, I don't know", and Ruby shrugged, "maybe she has the hots for you? I mean…" she shifted in her position, "think about it, there was this moment when she had to let you and Henry go at the same time. And she probably realized that hey, I'm kind of feeling something a little more…"

"Cards…" Emma said suddenly, standing up, patting her pocket, feeling for the car keys.

"Maybe she has a crush on you."

"I think I have a pack of cards in the car."

"Emma, don't try to ignore me, I know that you're wide awake in this conversation."

"Ruby…" David said softly, "don't…"

Their eyes met and silence ensued.

Whilst Ruby wished to torture Emma with questions, David merely watched in silence. And even though the former had no direct intentions with her questioning, it appeared to both of them as if the blonde was somehow either deliberately trying hard to conceal something that was bothering her or she was just not in a good mood. David seemed to pick up something a bit more than Red though. Emma was hiding something. To be honest, he felt as if a whisper of the truth could be seen in her emerald eyes, the way she reacted when Regina's name had been mentioned. But what could it be? Perhaps the statement on Ruby's behalf had struck a nerve, but to what extent? Could it be that Emma had taken the comment too personally because she was in the exact situation? Shaking the thought away from his mind, he turned his eyes upon his daughter as she declared that there was a pack of cards lying around somewhere in her car.

"I'll…just go and…" Emma smiled at no one in particular, "I'll just go get it. Be right back."

"Ruby, you're drinking Johnny Walker with…soup?" Snow asked in shock, eyeing Ruby's glass as their eyes met. "How can you…"

"My stomach is like a blender." Her eyes followed Emma as she pulled the door open and slipped outside quietly and then as Henry rose up to seek out the washroom, Ruby waited patiently, watching him as he left. Then she turned on Snow. "Look, the two of you can pretend all you want that it never happened, but we all know that it did and there's no way in hell that I'm going to erase it from my memory."

"And what exactly are you referring to?" Snow asked with a frown.

"You know exactly what I'm referring to…Regina…drunk confession…the one you so luckily managed to snatch from her lips."

"She told me in confidence", Snow said in a hushed tone, eyes wide, "you're not supposed to blurt it out to Emma like that!"

"Oh just as you blurted it out to David and I…confidence my ass." Pushing her fork into a diced carrot, she held it up.

"Because I felt that someone else other than me needed to keep an eye on her. She was behaving weird to begin with."

"The woman was just drowning herself in the swirling contents of her glass one night in the Diner when you all came back from Neverland and there's no crime in drinking. Maybe most of what she said wasn't even true."

"She told me that she's in love with my daughter", Snow said pointedly, her face serious. "Regina would never, ever, in a million years tell me something like that, just like that, even if she's drunk. And that's another thing, she's never usually…intoxicated to a point where she completely blurts out secrets. She's conserved and composed, and that night she just went overboard."

"She was loosening up her screws after spending time with the Charmings for more than 24 hours. That's enough to probably drive her insane", Ruby said warily.

"She said she's in love with Emma. She said…" and Snow inhaled deeply, attempting to gather composure, "Snow, there's something I have to tell you. And I know that I'm going to sound…wrong…but…I think that I have feelings for your daughter."

"And lemme guess", Ruby said, pressing a fingertip to her lips, swallowing a mouthful of soup, "you asked, 'oh what feelings are we talking about, Regina?'" and her voice sounded almost like Snow's that David couldn't help but smile.

"I did ask that."

"She should have told you the deeper truth."

"And that is?" Snow's face was serious as a judge.

"She should have said, 'Snow, I want to fuck your daughter oh so bad, throw her against the wall and do her with my hands…" Pressing hands upon her ears, Snow's eyes were squeezed shut as David gasped. Ruby smiled. "Oops, that was a bit too much over the edge. But you get the point."

Silence ensued, thick silence and then, "Emma's in love with Neal…" Snow said.

"And Hook…"

"And some guy Henry said she met in New York…"

"Boy, and you people tell me I move around like a pro", Ruby said in disbelief. "Maybe she's into women too, maybe she had a thing with Regina and none of us knows about it, maybe they had a fling or they fucked already. She wouldn't come running to mommy and daddy with her dirty little secrets because in case you haven't noticed, she's not a teenager."

"Emma's not into women." Snow refused to believe otherwise. "But even if she was, I'm not saying that I have a problem with it because we'd have to accept her for who she is."

"That's entirely true", David said with a nod.

"So why does this bother you so much in the first place?"

"Because it's not just any other woman, it's Regina as in Regina Mills and Emma knows that we're like…family, we're…" Snow scrunched up her face, clenching her fists, "closely knit…" and Ruby snorted. "We're related somehow, we're…she's my step mother…"

"Not by blood…so I don't see what's the problem. Look…" and Ruby shifted in her seat, "the bottom line here is that you both have a hot daughter, accept it that men will be throwing themselves at her feet and as it has been proven, even the Evil Queen finds her fucking hot. She finds her hot, get over it."

"I don't have a problem with it", David spoke up, receiving a frown from his wife.

"David, how can you…"

"He's a dude…" Ruby said warily. "Dudes always like chick on chick action, for whatever reason they see fit."

"We're talking about Regina and Emma here!" Snow said in the loudest of hushed tones ever. "Regina…and…Emma…"

"Just one little drunk confession that's probably not even entirely true and you're holding unto it with your dear life", Ruby said, shaking her head in disbelief. "As far as I can see, you're just overthinking the situation, growing all paranoid when nothing's going on in the first place."

"She cried at the town line", Snow said without giving up.

"Who cried where?"

"Oh right, you missed that farewell", and shaking her head warily, Snow rested her bowl of soup on the table before her.

"Regina cried at the town line?" Appearing quite shocked, even Ruby rested her bowl on her lap, eyes wide as she searched her friend's eyes. "She cried because Henry was leaving, that's all."

"No…" the short haired brunette began to shake her head feverishly, "no, no, no, no it wasn't only because of Henry leaving because when I rethink every single thing that's happened, the signs have been there and all this time I think Regina has been using Henry as a cover up for how she truly feels about Emma."

"And how in the world would she do that in the first place when Henry was the sole reason why Regina hated Emma being here in the first place?"

"I don't know all of it, and I'm not sure but I can just…feel…" her fists were clenched, "that something's going on and I know there's something happening but I just can't tell it's what as yet."

"Then stop worrying the fuck about it!" Ruby said boldly. "The only time you should even welcome worry into your mind is if and only if you like find them kissing or something."

"Okay", deep breaths were taken as Snow tried to compose herself, "okay, no worrying…no worrying…"

"Or probably they've kissed before and that's why tears were shed…"

"I'm not worrying, I'm not listening to you", Snow kept breathing slowly, "I'm not listening at all…"

"Maybe that's why she wanted to bury her heart because she wasn't only missing Henry but she was also soo in love with Emma and…"

"The wind is howling and I'm listening to the wind howling…"

"…the very thought of never seeing her again just devastated her…" Ruby continued, smiling widely, "they've probably been married already in secret, wife and wife, they've probably slept together too…"

"I will have a son-in-law and I wish my step mother the best of luck in finding love outside this family…"

"Regina is your son-in-law…"

"Just shut up, Ruby", Snow said crossly, "before I empty that bowl of soup between your legs…"

"I'm turned on already", Ruby said, her chin tilted up as her eyes met David's.

* * *

Emma found that her boots just couldn't quite fit themselves properly upon the steps as she descended and reaching out, that grip tightened on the bannister even more. She found this quite amusing, the floating sensation that usually arose from drinking on an empty stomach, the feeling of that fit of giggles coming on. And biting her tongue as she neared the bottom of the stairs, keys jingled around one finger as the rain swept across the pavement outside, the entrance door closing off the lobby from becoming soaked completely. There was no hesitation in swinging the door open as she darted into the downpour without a care in the world. Pitch black, the night was already nearing the hour of eight o'clock and not a soul could be seen through the sheet of rain. But there had to be someone out there. In fact, as Emma fumbled with the lock on the car door, she could feel eyes on her. Yet as hers swept the area, squinting through the rain lashing unto her red leather jacket, she couldn't quite see anyone.

How funny it seemed that she came all the way down here, through this downpour just to retrieve a pack of cards?

She got the door open, ducked inside, slammed said door close, pulled open the glove compartment and there was the pack of cards sitting snugly within. Taking it out, she pushed it within the inside pocket of her jacket as eyes scanned the area once more. But there wasn't a sign of anyone out there. Probably it was just the alcohol telling on her mind. Alcohol…why had she suddenly decided to down three glasses of Johnny Walker just like that? It was the warming sensation that travelled down her throat and soothed chilly insides. But her intentions were to also somehow try to smother the feelings within that couldn't quite rest no matter how hard she tried to chase them away for what the heart felt could never be silenced by the mind.

"Shit…" she said to herself as her heart began to beat wildly. And squeezing dry eyes shut, Emma sat there as her toes curled in warm leather boots, the feeling of having all these memories wash over once more. Those times in Neverland when she just couldn't sleep because they were so far apart… Whilst one slept near a tree, the other slept further away in the shadows, curled up like a comma.

Regina's perfume…

The feel of soft fingers when they would brush hers as they trekked side by side through the forest…

"I can't stay here…" she said quietly. "I can't…"

Ruby's words, her smile, the looks that were passed around had to mean something. Or maybe not. No, there wasn't anything at all for she had been imagining it all because it could never be true. There couldn't be any truth behind those words.

Biting her lips, Emma pushed open the car door and stepped out quickly, too quickly. Just as she did, a gasp escaped from her lips as she stepped into someone standing so close that at first by reflex a hand reached out to take a hold of whoever it was. And as her hands found the hard fabric of a familiar trench coat, as she straightened up on the spot, Emma's knees grow weak instantaneously. At first, they both stared at each other with wide eyes, lips parted. And then when Emma realized how complicated the position was, how she was sandwiched between the brunette and the car, her heart began to race. Everything suddenly grew so cold until fingers were freezing and she just felt like a block of ice standing there.

"Em-ma…"

"Hi…"

Choosing to remain silent, the brunette's eye swept Emma's face, that familiar roam, yet her gaze rested a little too long on the blonde's parted lips. It suddenly dawned upon Emma that she was being sheltered from the rain by a huge black umbrella. And glancing up with wet palms pressed against the car behind, Regina's eyes followed hers, then once again their gaze rested on each other. Somehow both of them forgot to breath as a few inches remained between them.

"I think we should…move…" Emma suggested.

"What an intelligent idea", Regina returned.

Following just close enough, emerald eyes were shifted sideways to rest on the familiar choppy hair softly moistened by rain as they stepped into the lobby. Pulling her umbrella close, black gloves covered with beads of water, Regina watched as Emma closed the door, sealing them off from the harshness of the wind outside. From where she stood, the scrutiny continued, examining the woman standing before her with a careful eye. Thick blonde hair had grown out, and she was still wearing that ridiculous red leather jacket that infuriated Regina. But somehow, although she wished not to admit it, the brunette silently welcomed the familiar effects of Miss Emma Swan as emerald eyes turned in her direction once more.

"So you're back, all in one piece", Regina noted, clutching the wooden handle of her umbrella. "I was wondering when I'd be seeing you."

"Well…I'm here…finally…" and Emma lowered her eyes to scrutinize herself, "all in one piece."

"Red leather jacket and all…"

"That too…"

"I suppose you were born with that particular article of clothing", Regina said smartly, pointing as her dark eyes never left Emma.

"Just as you favor your sophisticated tailored suits, I treasure my jacket. It's just one piece of clothing. I like my jacket. Don't insult it."

A smile was offered in response. And it was something that Emma just couldn't avoid savoring, eyes remaining fixated on a face that had moments ago been just a memory. To have her really standing there, to hear that voice and witness the usual sassiness, the sarcasm and those deep brown eyes: all of it was overwhelming.

"Soo…" hands shoved in her jeans' pockets, Emma toed the floor with a boot, "how's everything then?"

"Everything's been washed away apparently."

A frown deepened Emma's forehead as the alcohol dizzied her mind. "Run that by me again?"

"Apart from the fact that we all seem to have lived one year and have those memories completely wiped clean from our minds, I suppose that I'm still somewhat mentally stable."

"Yeah I heard about the memory glitch", and she shrugged. "But other than that, everything seems okay so far. The town looks normal, it's like nothing changed at all."

"Except that Henry still has no idea what all of this means to him."

"That's a glitch too. But trust me, he's alright."

"He's…alright…" Regina repeated, dark eyes never blinking.

"Yeah, I just said that…"

"How can any of this be alright when he doesn't even remember his mother to begin with?" she asked hoarsely, her eyes already wet with tears.

"Regina, I wish that things could be different but it's not like that." Watching the brunette lift a hand to wipe the corners of her eyes made Emma hurt deeply inside and she just wanted to step forward and offer a hug. But keeping her head on, it would be quite an unexpected move, one that she was willing to take but still, being hesitant probably was the safest idea.

"I just want him back."

"I know…"

"No, you don't know. You have no idea what this means to me, what he means to me."

"I know exactly how much you love him."

"There's just Henry", Regina said softly, staring into Emma's eyes with a saddened expression. "Everyone has everyone else. But I just…I've always had Henry."

"Well then, my parents said something about this being a new curse, so the quicker we get things solved around here, the closer we get to finding some way to get Henry to regain his memories. Do you have any idea what might be going on here though?"

Taking a deep breath, Regina sighed, as she shook her head. "No." And the silence stretched on. "But go ahead and point a finger my way."

Emma frowned. "Why would I do that?"

Lifting her eyes, the brunette shrugged. "Isn't that the usual thing to do around here?"

"For them…" a hand was waved around her, "but not for me. The thought did cross my mind, I have to admit that."

"But why would I do this? Why would I cast a curse that would separate me from the one person I love the most?"

"I don't know, maybe you had a bad year, or maybe you…wanted…to…" emerald eyes were lowered, "forget something."

"And what would I want to forget so badly that I'd wash away an entire year of my life?"

Me… Emma thought it silently, wishing it. "Maybe, you fell in love with someone, had a bad time and wanted to forget."

"And who would that person be?"

There was silence as they watched each other.

"I didn't do it."

"I believe you."

"Do you really?" an eyebrow was raised.

"That's expected of you though, to forget the times I believed in you as you easily remember the times I didn't."

"Hmm…" biting her red stained lips, Regina merely prolonged her gaze.

"That's all you have to say?" Emma asked.

"What makes you honestly believe that I'd think of you as different from everyone else around here?"

"Because whilst they would be willing to put your freaking head on a stake, I'm always willing to make your move, listen to your strategies, your opinions, be on your side. There was one time when I lost belief in you and that's because I was cornered with bold lies. But after that, I always listened."

"There's a big difference between listening to someone and believing in them, Miss Swan", Regina pointed out, never lowering her gaze.

"Well then, what if I told you that when it comes to you, I find myself doing both by reflex?"

"Then I'd feel somewhat…honored that you actually care."

"You should because I do care….about…you", swallowing hard, emerald eyes were lowered then lifted as eyelashes fluttered.

Regina frowned, eyes searching. "Okay…"

"Right…"

"We just had a pointless conversation and none of this changes the fact that Henry still doesn't know who I am."

Emma laughed, she actually laughed, holding a hand up to cover her mouth as Regina narrowed those brown eyes. Was it the alcohol or was it just her stupid sense of humor? Then again, she couldn't remember the last time liquor had knocked her down. Nothing ever stopped her, probably could make the mind a bit light but to go over the top, to become lost in a fit of giggles and ridiculous behavior: not applicable to her at all. So the only other option was that the woman in front of her was the cause of this giggly sensation, the feeling of complete and utter teenager skittishness, almost like a sixteen year old boy speaking to his crush for the first time. And to make matters worse, the tingling around her upper thighs and everywhere else wasn't helping the situation at all.

"Hey, I don't know if this will make you feel any better but Henry thinks you're amazing already", Emma said with a smile as the brunette's eyes lifted to gaze at her. "He was just telling us upstairs how he thinks the Mayor is super amazing and he likes her a lot."

"He said that?"

"Yup, and he thinks you're hot…"

"My son thinks I'm hot", Regina said, barely smiling.

"Definitely…" biting her cheeks, Emma shrugged. "He's just stating the obvious…" she silently checked the other woman's face just to decipher if her words had any meaning, but apparently what had been said clearly went unnoticed.

"This reminds me of the time when he asked me if I thought you were hot." Shaking her head softly, brown eyes were lowered as a memory was recollected.

Eyes wide, Emma held her breath as she heard Regina laugh softly. A boot toed the floor. "And your response was?"

"I sent him to his room."

"Geez, he was just asking a simple question…"

"Oh and how could I possibly respond to such a question?"

"By answering truthfully…" Emma said without waiting a second. When their eyes met, she held her gaze, never looking away. "All it took was just a simple yes or no…"

Regina didn't respond.

Why couldn't she just stop looking at her like that? Emma found it hard to lift her eyes because Regina just kept holding this gaze so intently that she was becoming flustered by the second.

"Stop doing that", Emma said quietly, feeling her cheeks already stinging, eyes lowered as lips were chewed nervously

"Stop doing what?"

"Looking at me like that…"

There was silence.

"Okay…" Thunder rolled above them, lightening dazzling the interior of the lobby and shuddering, Regina hugged herself. "So how are you, Emma?"

She was shocked by the direct question because to be honest, never before had Regina really inquired after Emma's wellbeing with such consideration in her eyes. And the very existence of such a situation created quite a stir of astonishment.

"I'm…" she fumbled for words, "okay…I guess…"

"Why did you come back?"

"I felt that I…had…to?" she offered, her voice shaky. "Hook said that you guys were in danger, that you needed help or something."

"Okay…"

Emma narrowed her eyes as she searched brown eyes. "What?"

Fingers curling in coat pockets, umbrella leaning against a leg, Regina said nothing. And for a long time they just kept looking at one another in silence as the rain lashed away outside, as thunder rolled and lightening streaked the sky. "You look as if you're not quite happy to be back in Storybrooke, that's all."

"Honestly, if I had my way, I wished that I didn't even drink any of the potion in the first place because returning to this, all of it, it just makes me feel…it fills me with dread."

"Why?"

"Everything in New York, even if it was fake, everything was so quiet and…homely…happy…I could just go about my life without having to worry that some bad guy was out there, fighting villains from storybooks…Pan, flying ships, magic, dragons and giants, magic beans…"

"But all of that…it's real."

"It's not real. It's not supposed to be", Emma said. "All of this belongs somewhere else, not here because even though I believe in all this stuff, it's like the more you believe, the more your life becomes tormented. It's just not supposed to be real."

"I'm real", Regina said softly, arms outstretched now and eyes focused. "I'm standing right here and I know I'm from a storybook, but I'm as real as you are."

"And how do you think Henry will react when he finds out that you're the Evil Queen from the story in his book of Grimm Fairy tales?"

"I can clearly recall when you were in the same position, but unlike you, he hasn't had the benefit of recollecting his memories whilst you just wish to send it all to waste."

"I'm not saying that I don't want to remember…"

"That's exactly what you're saying."

"I just wished that things weren't so complicated. Yeah I'm happy to see my parents again and all of that. But everything else…"

"Emma…"

"Everything else is just fucked up…"

"Present party included?"

Their eyes met and Emma swallowed, feeling the pull between them as she stood there, the need to never divert her gaze. It was quite a moment, one that involved the thickness of a certain kind of emotion, a pressing feeling that easily enveloped the mind, tickled the heart, stirred up mixed feelings and created magnetic gazes.

"No, I missed you too."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "You did?"

"Yeah…"

"Well that's quite comforting."

"I guess I'll sound stupid anyway so I'll just go ahead and ask if you missed me too."

"Why on earth would I miss you?" Regina tried, a small smile tugging at her lips. "I missed my son, not you."

"Right…" Emma said with her head lowered, also smiling as she read between the lines. "That goodbye at the town line was pretty emotional, especially on your part."

"I have no idea what you're referring to."

"All the tears and whatever else…"

"I was unhappy to see Henry leave off, what's wrong with that?"

"What about me?" Holding her breath, Emma lifted puppy eyes to look at Regina.

"What about you, Miss Swan?" it was amazing how the older woman had a tendency of changing formality whenever they spoke to each other, thought Emma to herself. Just moments ago, she had been addressed by her first name and now it was almost as if they had moved a thousand steps backwards.

"Nothing…" Emma tried a laugh, "I was just joking…" She was losing it. And the more she tried to conceal her feelings, how everything was falling apart, it's like the urge, the need to do something just overwhelmingly took over more and more.

"For a second there I actually was curious to know why you would believe that I'd miss you or even be saddened to see you leave. We both know that we're better off as far away from each other as possible and that's how it will always be." Feeling her throat tighten, Emma's eyes burnt as she stared at the brunette who stood there without an expression on such a beautiful face.

"So you wanted me to stay away then."

"That's what you wanted too, isn't that right?"

"I have my reasons…"

"Yes, and those include you completely rolling back, suddenly becoming doubtful when it comes to believing in everything you witnessed and experienced thus far."

"New York was peaceful", Emma said in return.

"Built on a lie…"

"A gift that you gave to me in the first place…"

"Out of the kindness of my heart…"

"Well then if it's a thank you that you want, here's your thank you", and Emma smiled by force, "thanks for the happy, fake memories that I lived with, the ones that contributed to me having a wonderful life in New York, away from here…"

"Away from your family, the people you love…"

"In case you haven't realised it as yet, most of my life, I was alone. I grew up alone, never depending on anyone but myself. And that's how I made a living, by being independent. There was no mommy and daddy to comfort me or tell me everything would be okay. There was just me. So going away from all of this, frankly it meant nothing to me and it still doesn't because everyone's happy just the way they are. Mom's having a baby, they're both happy and I fit in nowhere. There's no one here who genuinely loves, cares or even misses me every single second."

And all the feelings just came rushing out like a gigantic wave as she never held back anything. These things had to be said because somehow all of it stemmed right back to the woman standing before her. The sense of feeling quite unappreciated, unwanted, unnoticed, clearly not missed, not liked, not worth it: everything just chewed away at her heart more and more.

"I get it though. I never really expected to be liked by you of all people anyway because –"

"I missed you", Regina said hoarsely, even before the words flowed completely from Emma's lips.

"You just said that you didn't."

"Well I didn't miss…you…as much as your parents do. But I did miss having you and your pathetic ignorant Savior mode self around town, flaunting your egotistical ways that involved flashing your badge and arrogantly strutting around as if you're a super hero or something."

"I'm not ignorant, arrogant and I do not strut", Emma said defensively. She tried a smile, hanging her head, "but it's nice to know that you missed me. I feel much better now."

"It's great to have you back."

"Yeah, it's great to be back –"

"Anyway, we must get down to the bottom of things, trying to decipher what exactly occurred here in the first place." Regina said quickly, completely turning the conversation around as she reached up to tuck a few strands behind an ear. "Maybe I can try working on a memory potion, because we need answers."

Being completely stumped by the sudden turn of things, all she could do was allow herself to become lost in eyes as brown as chocolate, eyes that were so entrancing, so beautiful. "Sometimes all it takes is distance and time for you to realize what's important to you", Emma said quietly and those same eyes were now lifted as the brunette considered her, waiting.

"Do you still have the vile that contained the potion Hook gave you?"

"Somewhere upstairs…"

"That's good", Regina cleared her throat. "Well then, it was nice seeing you once more. I'll be in the Mayor's office all day tomorrow so bring the vile over."

"Wait", Emma said softly, stepping forward.

And suddenly by reflex, the brunette took a small step backwards, eyes widening. "What is it?"

"I…" and she swallowed, feeling a huge lump in her throat as they gazed at each other. Her fingers felt number, knees felt like jelly. "I wanted to ask you something."

Regina inhaled sharply. "Yes, go ahead."

"I just…wanted to ask, I wanted to tell you that I…" and her mouth felt dry because the words were there, this stinging sensation but she just couldn't muster up the courage to continue. She just couldn't say it. And because she couldn't say it, Emma ended up clearing her throat, trying to conceal the flutter of weakness. "I…"

Regina stiffened, eyes widening a bit, however, Emma never did catch her entire response but was fast enough to notice the sudden change. "I really have to go." Turning on her heels, the brunette started to walk away, never taking a full breath.

"We're having soup upstairs", Emma said quickly, "why don't you come up for a bowl, unless you have other plans…"

Stopping three feet away from the door, away from the heavy downpour outside, rain lashing against the glass, Regina turned around to face the other woman. "I can't stay, Emma."

"Why?"

"I just…" she lifted a hand, the one that was free, the other one holding the umbrella's handle firmly and gestured further, quite nervously in fact. "I can't stay…there's something else that I need to do."

"Like what?" Emma pressed on, her eyes wide. "We're just sitting around upstairs, waiting on the power to come back on, talking, and I have a pack of cards…"

"That's nice but…"

"Please, just come on up. I'm sure that you want to see Henry, plus no one should be alone in this weather."

"Good night, Emma", Regina said quietly, and offering a small smile, she stepped back, once, then twice, the bottom of the umbrella dragging across the floor as a thin slice of water was left. It marked the pathway between then, such distance that was widening as the seconds ticked by.

But that's all it took, the memory of a goodbye that had occurred before, the memory of having them being separated, one walking away. And she just couldn't stand it anymore. "I'm so sorry…" Emma said in a rush, stepping forward as she closed the distance between them, "but I really need to do this."

"What are you…" a gasp escaped from Regina's lips as the front of her coat was snatched and as she was pulled into the other woman, as she was silenced with a kiss, she just couldn't believe any of it. The suddenness of the situation, the feeling of having her heart stop, having her head grow dizzy: all of it was so fast. But she pushed her away, pressing her palms against the feeling of a racing heart, Regina tried to move away but she just couldn't. Maintaining a firm hold on her coat, pulling back as gloved hands gripped red leather, they both searched each other's eyes for some kind of mutual connection. Without hesitating, they both closed the gap again, moving in for the kiss, one that sent tiny bolts of pleasure down her spine, spinning her head. And realizing what she was doing, realizing how she was slipping up, the brunette pulled away. Brown eyes were wide as the sudden feeling, the rush of passion within her roared in her ears, pounded in her head, feelings she never believed could ever surface. Regina was shocked by how her body was responding to Emma's nearness, the way her knees melted as firm hands gripped her around her waist, holding her steady as their heads danced with desire.

But there was the smell of alcohol on her breath, something that couldn't go unnoticed.

"You're drunk", Regina said hoarsely, tasting a hint of something on her lips.

"That's because you've intoxicated me."

"This is ridiculous", and even though her coat was gripped firmly, she wrapped her fingers around Emma's wrists, eyes hardening. "Emma, let me go."

"I don't want to…"

"Just stop this. It's ridiculous", Regina said firmly, shaking her head. "I don't understand what you're doing." And she tried to move away but her wrists were snatched, her fists balled as she was held close. "What are you trying to say to me?"

"I can't say it. And I never could", Emma said softly, her fingers feeling the fabric of Regina's coat as she fought to breathe. "That's why I didn't want to come back because I knew that the moment I saw you, I'd have to find some way to show you how I feel."

"Emma…"

"Regina, I lost you once. I'm not going to lose you again and I swear to God, if I can't have you then I'm going to lose control because it was easy to give me fake memories. But it hurts as hell to remember how I fell in love with you and I just can't stop it at all."

Her eyes were moistened with tears before she could even withhold them. And as Regina drank in Emma's words, she searched those emerald eyes for some kind of trickery, some hint of delusion or falsity. But there was none but the warming eyes of a woman who gazed back at her with nothing else but sincerity, honesty and love, so much love in her eyes that it hurt her to see this change in Emma. She had never seen this before, this look of desire, of want and a sense of being afraid of something.

"I can't…" Regina said as the rain threatened to drown out her voice.

"You can't what?"

"I can't do this", she said hoarsely, "I can't…"

"Regina…"

"No…" and shaking her head, she refused to gaze into emerald eyes that were so captivating. "Please don't do this…" Emma held her softly, pulling her closer, "this isn't right. It's not…" fingers were feeling behind her neck, travelling through her hair as she found herself losing control, feeling a leg between hers. "It's not supposed to be right."

"But it is…"

"Emma, you need to let me go", Regina said in a firm voice. "I'd like to…" pulling her wrists free, she stepped back, breathing heavy, her eyes lowered, "I'd like to leave now. Good bye."

"Please don't push me away", Emma said softly, "please tell me that you feel the same way I do, that I'm not alone in this, that…" biting her lips, she gasped as Regina turned on the spot and began to stride away as fast as she could, the heels of her boots clicking upon the hard granite, the sound echoing painfully through Emma's heart, "don't walk away from me. Just don't…Regina, wait…" and she ran after her, catching the door just as it was about to close, just as the wind swept in and froze her cheeks, whipping her hair into a frenzy. Emma ran into the rain and she snatched the older woman's left arm as they both became soaked completely. "I'm sorry…" she said as her words ached, as her tears mixed with the rain streaking down her face. "I'm sorry…for…what I did…what I said…"

"You're sorry…" Regina repeated, her eyes searching, widening as tears leaked down her cheeks. "You just kissed me. You kissed me just like that…are you insane?" she asked Emma. "What are you trying to do to me?"

"I'm not trying to do anything."

"Do you know how serious this is?" and she searched emerald eyes frantically, feeling the rain bite her with coldness, "have you any idea what you've just done and what all of this means?"

"I know what it means."

"No, I don't think that you do", Regina said, shaking her head, "I don't think you know at all because you taste of alcohol and you're saying things to me, you're trying to convince me that you actually…"

"I love you", Emma said quickly, her tears mixed with the rain. "I'm not lying, and it's not the alcohol, here…" taking the brunette's right hand, she rested it upon her heaving chest, just where her heart resided, "you can look into my eyes, and you can…listen to my heart. Listen to it and try to see if I'm lying when I say that…I'm in love with you."

Lips parted, Regina searched Emma's eyes desperately, feeling her heart beat fast in her chest, the way she held her breath, the way she gazed at her.

"You're…in love with…me?"

Nodding, Emma bit her lips, waiting.

"What about…Neal…and Hook, the pirate left everything he had to find you, to bring you back here, what about both of them?" Regina asked.

"I don't want any of them. All I want is you. I fell in love with you a long time ago", and Emma shivered from the cold, "and I don't know exactly when but…when we were standing at the town line, when you told me that I had to leave, when I realized that I'd never see you again, Regina, I knew. I just…" a sob escaped from within her, "I knew that I loved you more than I understood why. And I still don't know why you make me feel this way but you do." She shook from a shiver running down her spine. "I'm cold…" Hugging herself, she started to cry as the rain eased up, both of them dripping wet.

"I'm not…a…", Regina said softly. "I'm not gay…I'm…"

"I can tell…" Emma said hoarsely.

"But I just want to…"

"I'm such an idiot, always falling for the wrong people." Emma said shaking her head. "I'm so fucked, geez…" lifting her hands to cover her face, fingers running through her wet hair, she refused to look at Regina, then after silence elapsed, Emma breathed in. "You know what?" Removing her hands, she blinked rapidly as her eyes stung, "I'm sorry, really am. I'm just going to leave." Pointing behind her, she fought back the urge to break down into tears. "I'm going to go. Forget…any of this", she said gesturing in front of her, "…happened. Don't worry, I'll forget if that's what you want and I'll never speak of this again. I wouldn't even be surprised if you don't speak to me again because I deserve it."

"Emma…"

"My soup's probably getting cold upstairs…"

"Emma…" and turning on the spot, Regina watched as the blonde quickly jogged away, darting into the lobby of the building. Standing there, she felt heavy with emotion, confusion and guilt.

* * *

"…no one hides outside because that's off limits…" pushing the door open, her eyes wet, her clothes soaked, eyes red, Emma walked in on the gang gathered near the front of the room. Lifting their heads, they all considered her with smiles. "Great…she's here! So…" Ruby clapped her hands together, "she's in too…"

"I'm in what?" Emma asked, eyes lowered as she tried to shield her face from them all through the dark, shrugging off her soaked jacket.

"We're just about to play hide and seek…yeah…I know, it's a bit childish…" waving it off, she reached up to tuck her hair behind an ear, patting Henry's head. "But…wait, why the hell are you so freaking wet?"

"Just give me a couple of minutes to change." Quickly climbing the stairs, she felt her way upstairs in the dark, feeling for her mother's clothes. Something had to fit her, a shirt, a jersey, pajamas, something. And very soon, she found a pair of pajamas, the streak of lightening outside the window illuminating the room just enough for her to detect the color red.

But even before she could dry her wet hair, Emma's throat closed up on her. Of course she could pretend that nothing happened. She could somehow try to smother the feelings, the hurt, the pain, the aching in her heart. But she could never erase the truth, the harsh reality of what had transpired merely minutes ago between her and the one woman she couldn't live without. Falling unto the bed, collapsing in tears, her chest heaved as she clutched at the sheets, burying her face into her arms as sobs choked her.

What the hell had she done? She had just overstepped a boundary that could never take her back to the place they had been before. And everything had been so good before, the fact that they had met downstairs, had a normal conversation, one that wasn't sassy or frustrating, but a good one. It was warming, to have Regina stand there without judging her, without yelling, without her usual sass. It was all so perfect until she acted before thinking, rushing forward to kiss, to do the one thing that threw her over the cliff. Now arms flailing as she was still falling, and was obviously about to crash, Emma landed hard on the harsh reality.

That was her fuck up.

"Emma, I'm the seeker! Get your ass down here before I find you! I'm counting to fifty!" Ruby called from below, and Henry's laughter could be heard from the hole in the floor.

She decided that the best thing to do was find some distraction. And Emma pushed herself off from the bed. The need for distraction, instead of curling up on the bed, having this guilt destroy her, it was too much. So descending the stairs, burning eyes found Ruby huddled near the door, hands covering her face as she counted ridiculously like a little child. Smiling to herself, although her head was pounding, she quietly slipped through the apartment, searching in the dark for a hiding spot. Upon casting her eyes on the door to the store room way at the back, she pulled the door open and stepped into the darkness.

The air was compressed within the small space, with just enough room for her to make two steps and a window that provided enough ventilation to prevent the buildup of mold. Since the electricity was off, the whirling fan that that covered the small window was turned off but because of the heavy wind blowing outside, Emma watched as the blades slowly turned on its own accord. And pressing her back against the wall, she closed her eyes, and just tried to breathe. It wasn't long before the tears started to slide down her cheeks as she was once again consumed by memories of what had been done.

* * *

"…thirty…thirty one…thirty two…I can sense you running behind me, Snow!" Ruby exclaimed, pointing at the back of her. "My sense of smell is good and I'll sniff you out, you and your baby powder!"

Deciding that she couldn't squeeze into any small spaces, Snow moved the heavy red blind and stepped behind it, the swell of her abdomen leaving an indentation on the fabric.

Five minutes later, everyone was found: David was quietly standing near the window without a care in the world in hiding himself. Henry was squeezed behind a large bookcase and Snow was discovered in seconds as her movement gave her away behind the blind. Even before they could find Emma, there was a knock on the front door. And it was Ruby who rushed forward to answer whoever it was. Checking through the peephole, her eyes widened as she turned to face them all once more. No, it simply couldn't be! Her eyes must have deceived her! So she took a peek again.

"Who is it?" Snow asked.

"Regina…"

"Wait, don't…" but before she could finish, Ruby had already pulled open the door.

Eyes wide as well, wet from either the rain or tears of her own, Regina stepped forward and her gaze swept around the darkened room, searching their faces. "Where's Emma?"

"Why hello to you too, your Majesty, or if you'd prefer Madame…"

"Miss Swan", the brunette said without a consideration for Ruby's humor or her words. "Where is she?"

No one answered. Turning to throw a glance at Snow, Ruby stepped back. "Um, she's somewhere inside…see, we were playing this game…and…" Regina lifted her hands, as if waving off the other woman's words. "Okay, okay fine then. What's the big rush anyway?"

"That's none of your business really", Regina replied in a clipped tone. "I asked a simple question, one that doesn't require the use of many brain cells."

"What the hell?" Ruby was clearly affected.

"Regina, what is it?" Snow asked, frowning deeply, worry consuming her. "Is something wrong?"

"Regina?" David asked. "Has something happened?"

"Nothing…has…happened", she said slowly, avoiding their eyes. "I just need to speak to your daughter."

"About?"

"If you wouldn't tell me where she is then I'll find her myself", the brunette said in a frustrated tone, fighting to breathe. Turning on the spot, her eyes roamed the apartment and leaving them all standing there, she ventured inside without waiting.

"She's in the broom closet next to the washroom hiding", Henry provided. Everyone turned to look at him. "What?" he asked with wide eyes, "I saw her slipping inside."

"Thank you, Henry", Regina said softly, gazing at him just a little while longer. Reaching up to wipe her eyes, she walked forward and sought out the closet.

Silence elapsed after her departure and it was Snow who spoke first. "Okay, what the heck just happened?"

"I have no idea…"

"Why's Regina crying?" Henry asked, frowning.

"Yeah, why is she crying?" David asked.

"Why's she asking to see Emma and she's crying?" Snow asked in addition.

Suddenly Ruby's eyes flew open and she gasped. "Oh…my…gods…"

"What is it?" and Snow stepped forward.

"Nothing", laughing it off nervously, Ruby smiled around, "nothing at all. It's…nothing…"

"Ruby…" David pressed on.

"Snow, I think you might want to sit down."

"Why?" wide eyes were focused on Ruby.

"You might also need a pillow or a cloth of some kind to absorb your tears of either joy or shock." Rubbing her hands together in glee, Ruby smiled widely as her eyes focused to the back of the apartment.

"No…" Snow said quietly. "No, no, no, no, no, no, noo…"

"Wait, is this why mom came back to this place, to find Regina?" Henry asked around, yet the only one who wasn't dumbstruck enough to answer him was Ruby.

"I think so kid."

"So that's why she dumped Walsh!"

"Who's Walsh?"

"No, no, no, no, noo. No, no, oh no, no…" Snow chanted, eyes distant.

"This dude who proposed to her. She kicked him to the curb. And now I know why."

"Ummp…" Snow choked, as she slowly sank into a chair, eyes wide. Rushing to her side, David knelt before her as Ruby smiled widely.

"Henry, why don't you show me how that video game works", she said, taking his arm and leading him to the chair.

* * *

Bracing herself, Regina sucked in air through her teeth as hands were wiped upon the front of her skirt. This hadn't been expected at all, this kind of scenario. It was rather strange. She found the door knob and pulled it open without hesitating. And as soon as she did, her eyes met the lighter shade within the shadows, a figure braced up against the interior wall, hands shielding a face as the hoarse sound of sobs could be heard. Gasping as the whip of wind caught her, eyes fluttering open immediately, Emma blinked fast as she considered the intruder.

"Regina…" she whispered.

Heart racing in her chest, they both stared at each other, lips parted as the rain began to lash unto the building. And as a streak of lightning illuminated the room just enough, Regina reached forward, taking Emma's right hand around the wrist.

"You shouldn't…" she breathed in as the distance closed between them and her chest heaved. "You shouldn't have come…back."

Speechless, Emma could only stare into those wide brown eyes that were filled with tears.

Somehow, she honestly wondered if this was an illusion of some sort, possibly the lightning playing with her imagination because the person standing in the shadows could only be a ghost. This couldn't be who she thought it was, and that was how bewildered her mind became, seconds ago completely losing hope in ever moving forward again. Her mind was mocking her, playing with these feelings, deceiving her.

Stepping back, she found herself pressed against the closet door as Regina stepped forward. "I don't know why you're…here but if you've come to…if you're about to tell me to leave you alone and to stay away from you then…" she swallowed, "I deserve it. I'm not going to…"

"Stay away from me", Regina said quickly, her eyes never leaving Emma.

"Okay."

"That stunt you pulled downstairs just now, I'd like you to forget that as well."

"So you came all the way upstairs just to tell me that?" Emma asked quietly, feeling her heart ache as the wind screamed through cracks and under doors. "You could have just walked away, stayed away yourself…"

"I came here to make sure that you understood my words clearly."

"Fine", Emma whispered, her eyes never wavering.

"I don't…I don't want you to ever speak of this again. And right now all I want is for you to keep distance between us."

Stepping away, Regina waited. But nothing was said afterwards and all that filled the silence was the rain, and everything else that nature provided. Holding her breath, a gaze was swept over the area around her, seeking out the back door. Without hesitating further, away she moved. Standing there whilst the seconds ticked by, whilst the door was pulled open, Emma suddenly realized something.

"You kissed me back", she said softly, just as Regina held the doorknob within her grasp, and the rain sprinkled inwards. It was a grand effect, one that presented quite a scene that could assist in the perfect beginning of a romance.

"What?"

"I might be slightly intoxicated, and I'll admit that but now I can clearly remember when I kissed you, you kissed me back, Regina."

"Dear, stop being demented as you already are from whatever you were consuming and keep my words in mind", gathering her coat around her, she ducked outside without waiting.

But Emma was suddenly filled with a passion, a need to believe in what she had felt, that moment when her kiss had been returned. The look in those brown eyes, captivated by desire even if it was deliberately concealed: the fact that she ventured upstairs, stepping closer. Her hand had been taken around the wrist, and she had been led out, reminded that her arrival back here wasn't such a good idea. Gathering up enough courage, she darted through the door, eyes narrowed as any kind of movement was sought out through the sheet of rain. And there she was, the heels of her boots clicking on the concrete steps a good way down already.

"Regina, wait…" she called but thunder rolled just as her words escaped. And it was then when she sped up after closing the door behind her.

But where had she gone off to so fast? Spying through the downpour, teeth chattering already, there Emma was standing in her mother's pajamas, no footwear like a complete idiot. Halfway down, she looked this way and that, trying to search for a hint of black hair and then her eyes found the escaping brunette. Quickly, steps were skipped, gripping the railings tightly and it wasn't long before there was just a foot between them. But apparently, Regina wasn't aware of being followed for as Emma reached out to snatch her arm, she gasped from fright. Turning around, almost losing balance upon the steps, Emma caught her around the waist. And as their eyes met, the blonde gripped the front of the other woman's trench coat as she walked her backwards.

"I told you to…" but she was silenced as her back was pressed against the hard concrete wall.

"I don't want to hear it."

Bold fingers trailed a path along soft skin, caressing that sensitive spot just under the brunette's ear as she fought to breathe. Head dancing from desire so thick already, knees already weak, she realized that this had to happen right here. And It wasn't any different for Regina who was trying desperately to conceal her true feelings.

"You're not a good liar", Emma whispered as hands reached down, taking a firm hold of the brunette's dampened thighs. And lifting her up, hips gingerly moved in a sensual rhythm, passion engulfing and creating a steamy setting already. Her fingers pressed into that soft stretch of skin between inner thighs, sending a bolt of heat between them. Hands pressed upon the fabric of a red jersey, fingernails digging into the lace of Emma's bra, Regina bit her lips seductively as a moan escaped. Then wrapping her legs snugly around the other woman's waist, a finely ironed skirt was bunched up as lips remained parted, dark eyes losing focus.

Completely losing control, Regina leant in, tasting Emma's jawline, tasting the rain that glistened on smooth skin, grazing her teeth along, already breathless. And when she felt a rough hand between her legs suddenly, a gasp escaped from within, eyes squeezed shut as fingers cupped her. But as much as her denial would succeed in showing from those fists that pressed against a shuddering chest, trying to create distance between them, Emma felt exactly what she suspected. Sliding a finger further upwards, she could feel Regina already wet and it wasn't the rain. No, it was so much more as the brunette roughly gripped her around the arm, trying to cease any further torment from a bold hand. But she was too weakened already and Emma remained focused, driven to fuck her without any delays.

Not one but two fingers, two fingers already wet from the rain that poured down between them entered her slowly. And the heels of knee high boots jammed together as those same fingers were kinked, a rough thumb already encircling that one sweet sensitive spot, awakening that raw sexual desire within that had been muffled for such a long time. Burying her face into the soft wet tendrils of blonde hair, the smell of jasmine and wild cherries, Regina wrapped her shaky arms around the other woman's neck as shock enveloped her. The rhythm was slow, teasingly slow and fucking deep, the thrusts cutting her breath as her vision swam. Eyes wide, she was completely aware of the way those barriers were collapsing by their connection, the way their hips grinded against each other in the pouring rain. And as her toes pointed in those sexy leather boots from pleasure, she clutched a handful of Emma's wet hair, forcing their eyes to meet as they stared in bewilderment at each other.

Emerald eyes stared back, searching and when she couldn't hold back any longer, Emma went in for the kiss, tasting then pulling back as Regina moaned from the continued thrusts that were dizzying her mind. She wanted to taste her, wanted everything, and so much more, that's why the next kiss was initiated quickly enough, their tongues moving together as coffee and lipstick were tasted, the sweetness of lip balm and the smell of apples.

Emma couldn't believe how Regina was reacting to every touch, melting against her body, soft thighs gripping harder as she herself fought to breath, becoming completely turned on by all of it. Fingernails dug into Emma's shoulder as she still continued to fight her feelings, the way her body was responding. And as rainwater drained through their hair, wetting their skin and chilling them with ecstasy, Emma felt Regina's face nuzzled just under her left ear. As lips were grazed along her neck, warm breath that came in quick pants followed as she was bitten. Fingers already slick, it was Emma's turn to gasp as a hand fumbled between them, and when she was touched through the fabric of her jeans, passion was ignited even further.

It was her turn to reach in, to capture a dangling apple shaped earring as she chewed softly, sucking on an earlobe as Regina mewled. Her fingers kept pressing into Emma's jersey, matching their rhythm as she tried to slip a hand into the blonde's pants. But her attempt was unsuccessful as she completely lost control now, nearing the end so dangerously.

"Emma…" she choked, "I want –" and a gasp escaped from parted lips as her head was thrown back. "We can't…this is…iss...stop –"

"I know that you want it." And she forcefully slid three fingers in this time as the brunette choked from the intensity of it all. She was so tight from the years that had passed after the huntsman, so closed up as fingers stretched her painfully. But the sharp ache was quite enticing as she pushed herself forward, driving the full length of slick fingers within her.

Emma gradually quickened her pace, choosing to reach in as teeth grazed across smooth skin, biting, chewing as the brunette hoarsely purred. Her tongue flicked upon heated skin, pores excited as she crossed her fingers deep within the woman clutching unto her. And that was all it took for Regina to choke out a scream as the she felt the sharpness of pain, the need to ride out the ache that tantalized her. Then just as the rain came down in sheets, stinging their skin, Regina couldn't hold back anymore even though her hands clawed Emma's jersey. And as she came hard, that hand that was sandwiched between them both felt the way she trembled, all of it. She stopped breathing, eyes wide as pleasure rode its course, down her legs, driving her to the weakest point possible. Moaning over and over again to match the pulsating waves that broke her down completely, fists were unclenched just for a moment as she was hugged, her body convulsing hard.

They kissed slowly afterwards as Emma caressed between soft legs, massaging the brunette with her fingers as the orgasms still rippled on. She could feel all of it, the way Regina moved against her, the way she kept coming hard over and over again as eyes were squeezed shut. And she was so wet as a shaky hand squeezed between her legs, that ache that threatened to explode from a simple touch. There was silence between the two of them, eyes never meeting as they both held unto each other, shivering from the intensity of the moment. And just when Regina believed that it was all over, her mouth was captured in a kiss so deep that she completely lost herself. She couldn't think straight, couldn't focus on anything else, couldn't breathe, and couldn't ignore the racing of her heart.

It was over already. Not for Emma. Still her fingers continued their torment, working already as this time, there was no entry but a mere massage, a rough one. And gasping, eyes wide open, Regina stared at her as a hand was wrapped around the blonde's neck, their hips jerking in rhythm. This time, she honestly believed that a moment like this had never been felt before. Nearing the edge again, moans couldn't suffice now as she came harder than before, convulsing, shaking within Emma's grasp. And she muffled the brunette's hoarse screams with a deep kiss, welcoming the warmth between them as the other woman squirmed in her arms from the intense bolts of pleasure

The rain drowned away her small screams and she pressed palms upon Emma's heaving chest, trying to push her away because it was too much, so much, so intense and so mind blowing. It was all so pleasurable that everything ached as the thickness of desire enveloped her. But as she was completely lost in her passion, Emma's hand took on a firmer grip, and she began to quicken her caressing, her teasing, nimbly biting Regina's bottom lip. And throwing her head back, eyes closed as she balled her fists, squeezing the soaked fabric of Emma's shirt between her fingers, both of them tried to muffle their screams, burying their face into each other's tangled hair as they came in unison. It was overwhelming, dizzying and weakening as they both gasped for air, lips dry, shaking uncontrollably as every ounce of energy was used to prevent the other from falling.

None of them spoke for a long time afterwards as Emma just hugged the other woman, nuzzling her face into dark hair. And Regina just stayed there without moving, her chest still heaving as she held on without letting go. She never could let go. Everything suddenly felt so right, so safe and so complete. But it was so surprising because as soon as they stopped, it ceased to rain. However, they were already soaked through and through as Emma gently pressed a kiss unto parted lips. Eyes fluttering open, the brunette just gazed into emerald eyes for a very long time and when she was certain of the blood returning back to her legs once more, the heels of her boots clicked upon the concrete as she stood up. Still a bit weak, legs parted, Emma rested a hand softly between Regina's thighs, gently caressing her as she eyed the brunette biting her bottom lip, moving upon her hand.

"How can you be so turned on, reacting the way you did if you're not into me?" Emma asked softly. "You came…" but she was silenced as two fingers were pressed upon her lips. Regina's expression was as cute as ever as she smiled.

"Shhh…"

"You still kept fighting me", Emma said, her words muffled, "pushing me away."

There was silence as they gazed lovingly at each other.

"Are you still straight?" eyes narrowed, she searched the brunette's gaze.

"Yes."

"I can tell when you're lying, remember? And with you Regina, I always know when you're lying to me." Emma gently caressed lips that were stained red, lipstick smudged, her thumb sensually massaging a mouth that was so tempting to kiss.

"I wasn't lying", the brunette said. "That's just quite a stupid question to ask me."

"Right…"

"I'm not into women."

"Still denying it then?"

"I'm not lying", Regina said hoarsely, her fingers catching Emma's face, "There's only…you." And she pressed a kiss unto Emma's lips, "Miss Swan…"

"I pretty much gave you a wakeup call just now then", Emma stated.

"Yes, multiple times." Shivering from the recollection of it all, she unconsciously lowered a hand to feel between her legs. And emerald eyes focused on the movement as the brunette gently caressed herself whilst sucking in air, eyes fluttering close. "Mmmmm…Emma…"

"You really enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"There's so much more I can do to you…"

"You tease."

They both smiled at each other. "A woman of few words, you are, your Majesty."

"I am."

"Anything else you'd like to say to me as we're both here pressed against each other like this?" Emma asked, moving her body closer as Regina's lips parted, eyes searching emerald ones.

"I'm glad you're back."

"Finally she admits it. Anything else?"

"I'm new to this", she said quietly, "being with another woman. And I can tell that this wasn't your first time."

"Well…" Emma shrugged, "Boston and New York were darker, dangerous and exciting at times."

"Commitments?"

"None."

"I'd like to take things slow", Regina said, "because there are many things that we'll have to deal with, things that I'm sure you're aware of."

"That's why you said you couldn't do this?"

"That and the fact that I've just managed to work out some differences with your parents. Now based on your bold moves to unhinge me, we're about to venture into murky waters because your mother will not accept this at all."

"I think I'm old enough to decide what's best for me or not."

"But are you willing to accept the fact that you're in love with the woman everyone has known to be the evil Queen, the woman who everyone still hates?"

"Listen", Emma said, capturing Regina's face between her fingers as she leant in closer, "I don't give a damn about what they think about you, I never did because to them you're someone else. But to me you're just perfect…"

"I have many flaws, Emma."

"Even with your flaws, you're perfect and that's why I love you."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you in love with me?" Regina asked softly, her eyes watering. "Aren't you in love with Neal, or Hook? They're the ones who have always captured your attention, not me."

"Regina…" Emma said.

"Snow told me how you admitted that you loved Neal still in the Echo cave in Neverland. I saw you kiss Hook too. I saw you, Emma and that's why I told you that I can't do this because you never put me first."

"I always put you first apart from Henry."

"I'm referring to us being more than friends", she said.

"That's because I never thought you felt the same way about me, Regina."

"Even if you thought that, you were willing to run after Neal, swooning after Hook…"

"It doesn't matter anymore because I'm not in love with any of them. I just cared enough about Neal to go after him, to find him and make sure he was okay. But it doesn't mean that I'm in love with him as much as I'm in love with you."

"So when we said our goodbyes at the town line, when you walked away from me, in that moment you realized that you loved me?"

"Yeah, I always knew but I knew more then, especially when you told me that you'd have to let go of the thing you loved most. You kept looking at me, not at Henry and I wanted to know if it was both of us. But I just thought that maybe it was too good to be true because there I was suddenly realizing how much I loved you and you just told me to leave."

"Because you had to."

"I know, but still."

"I cried because you left."

"But you said…" Emma's eyes were wide as they stung with tears. "You said you cried because of Henry."

"And you too…"

"So does that mean that you…"

"I was in love with you even before then? Yes, I was. But as any woman in my position would do, I denied it, choosing to find any excuse to hate you because of how you make me feel."

"Do you still hate me now?" Emma asked softly.

"If I still hated you, dear, then you wouldn't have managed to do what you just did to me without being severely hurt."

"So you wanted me to…"

"I knew you'd come after me."

"You came out tonight to find me, didn't you?" And when Regina didn't answer, Emma smiled. "You wanted me to come back."

"I'm so cold", the brunette said suddenly, hugging herself.

"Here", and Emma gently wrapped her arms around Regina's slim figure as she shuddered, "can't our magic do something strong enough to make us warm?"

Taking Emma's hands, Regina frowned. "Maybe if you kiss me again then something will happen. But wait…" and she pressed her fingers on the blonde's lips, "can you take me somewhere else?"

Feeling the key to the room at Granny's Inn buried deep within her pockets, Emma smiled. "Hell yeah…if that's what you want…"

"I want you to make love to me completely without there being any fear on my part that I will become so weak, and I'll fall on my ass", Regina stated.

"Sounds fair enough…"

"No clothes…"

"She wants to see me all of me, how straight is that?" Emma smiled. Regina's face remained serious.

"I believe that's mostly on your end because I'm sure that you wish to make love to me whilst I have nothing on."

Emma swallowed hard. "You're doing that purposely…"

"What?" expression innocent as ever, brown eyes remained focused.

"There's something different about you, like you're not your usual self."

"Really?"

"Yeah, like you're calmer and there's no sass and it's like you're not…Plus you're just kind of soft spoken now, you're not biting back, or yelling at me."

"Yes, I'm…" waving her hands over herself, she smiled, "I'm trying to breathe more in intense situations, mostly when it concerns you because I've realized from the last time we said our goodbyes that our relationship has changed drastically."

"Not once tonight did you yell at me even though you had every right to", Emma said frowning. "But I did make you scream several times…" and she smiled in a flash.

"You did, quite easily in fact." Regina sighed as if bored. "I'm losing my patience. So before I start yelling at you, can we please move to a much more suitable location?"

"Gladly", Emma said, and Regina gasped as she was swept off her feet and scooped into sturdy arms. "But can you use your magic to get me some shoes on my feet? I can't walk all the freak way bare feet."

Rolling her eyes, the brunette snapped her fingers. And as Emma's knee high boots were felt snugly on her feet, she sighed. Then they disappeared into the dark night, never looking back.

* * *

Just as Snow walked to the blinds, reaching out to pull them open just to check the street below, what she saw made her hold her breath. It wasn't the fact that the place was pitch black. It was the sight of seeing a flash of red, the outline of a woman moving through the night as she carried someone in her arms. And with her eyes wide, Snow gasped. Stepping back slowly, she blinked fast, swallowing hard as she felt David behind her.

"What is it, Snow?"

"She…"

Following her eyes, David saw exactly what had stirred up the alarming reaction in his wife. "Is that…"

"She stole her away from us once and she's done it again", Snow said softly. "Regina…just…cannot…stop…"

"Well think about it this way", David said, feeling quite calm about the situation, "she once hated our guts, but we managed to bring into this world, a woman she clearly loves. So we've proven to her that good things do happen from our side."

"They're lesbians."

"So what, Snow? We're not supposed to be the ones passing judgment because it all narrows down to love."

"Are you going to accept that?" Snow asked, turning her eyes to look at him. "Are you going to just let that happen without having a say?"

"I think thus far, Emma has proven to both of us that she's more than capable enough to make her own decisions. And if she chooses…Regina…then so be it."

"My daughter is in love with the…"

"She's writing her own fairytale: the daughter of Snow White falls in love with the Evil Queen."

"Okay", and Snow didn't say anything else.

"So you're not going to fight this?"

"No, maybe internally but if you're okay with this then I am as well."

"Really?" David asked. "Just like that?"

"Just like that", Snow said calmly. "Besides, it's not like Regina can get her pregnant or anything."

"That's…true…"

"Well they both have magic and anything's possible with magic", Ruby said from behind them. "So I wouldn't put that away just yet."

"But how would that happen if there's no…"

"Full contact, Snow, gosh you're so naïve", and Ruby rubbed Henry's head as he slept on the chair beside her.

"What's full contact?" Snow asked, frowning.

"FULL contact…"

Snow's eyes widened. "Oh…oh my…"

"It doesn't take much to get to that point, because when the clothes come off, especially in THIS weather, it's highly possible that there WILL be full contact."

"No", Snow choked, eyes wide. "No, no, no, noo. Oh noo."

And David smiled widely as he watched his wife swell with shock.

Xx


End file.
